The Mysterious Vasto Lorde
by summerhazel
Summary: After all these years she had finally a name... She finally felt accepted. Watch as Nadia, the newest and violence hating espada, finds love among the bloodshed. GrimmxOc or UlquixOc. No yaoi.
1. A name

The Mysterious Vasto Lorde

_**Gahhh! Gomen! Gomen! I know I should be updating The Trouble Triplets but dang… dem plot bunnies. This was just for fun but if anyone wants me to continue this then please tell me and I'd be happy to! I could make it an OC cannon pairing or something. So yeah to the story! lol**_

_**EDIT: Chapter rewritten 6/18/13**_

* * *

The bright full moon in the night sky reflected off the endless sands, giving it the impression of a vast sea of white. The few crystal trees and plants slightly swaying along with the howling wind. No bodies of water to be found anywhere, not even the slightest drop. Rock formations providing shelter. Life almost non-existent, save for the towering Gillian in the Forest of Menos, the few Adjuchas and the rare Vasto Lorde. It was the dimension of Hueco Mundo, the silent world of death.

* * *

A soft voice broke through the deadly silence of the sands. A young girl walked slowly and gracefully, the long cloak she wore hanging down in front of her face and swaying around her ankles.

_I'm Slowly fading away.._

_In this world of despair_

_Death is all around us_

_Never escapable_

Stopping she looks up to spot the unmistakable castle of Las Noches. Hesitating for a moment, her feet carry her off towards the general direction of the large building.

_What's the purpose of this being?_

_Its not a life, just an existence_

_A game of cat and mouse_

_A game of kill or be killed_

It was a song she always sang- though she wasn't the greatest singer- after losing the only meaning in her "life". The few hollows that could be trusted. Her friends. Family.

They were a group of six weak hollows consisting of mainly low level Adjuchas. She was protecting them and in return they gave her lonely being companionship. They spent years together and were so loyal to her that they would've died for her. And that's exactly what happened.

A very strong Adjucha decided to raid the place they called home while she was away. He said he wanted to devour her so he could become a Vasto Lorde, but her friends didn't give her up. It ate them one by one and waited in her home for her return. When she did finally get back, she resorted the one thing she hated the most. Killing.

Enraged by the fact that she couldn't protect her friends, she easily killed him. Not devoured but killed. She felt that if she were to devour him, she would be eating her friends. And that was something that she just couldn't do.

Humming the song over and over, she glanced back up at Las Noches. She was so desperate for company that she thought joining Aizen and becoming an Arrancar would be a good idea. She knew there'd be no way they'd turn her away. A powerful being like her would always be useful to Lord Aizen. But the prospect of giving away her freedom and following orders made her hesitant and wonder if she was actually making the right choice. Maybe she wasn't... but it didn't matter anymore. She had already made up her mind.

Four days had passed quickly. Well she assumed it was four, you could never really tell being it was always night.

She walked for what seemed weeks in the moonlight bathed sand. Her bare feet aching. _Why is it that I never seem to able to get closer?_ Sitting down on the sand she pulled her cloak around her and lied down on her back staring at the moon_._ She closed her eyes, trying to welcome the sleep she knew would never come.

* * *

Aizen watched the footage from his cameras. Particularly a certain hollow trying to get enter his palace of white. He was studying her, wondering if she was worth his time. Gin was also with him and stood in the corner of the room with his ever present smile.

She was currently trying to rest when Gin finally spoke. "Captain Aizen, do ya think we should let her in?"

With a smile on his face Aizen eyed him in his little corner. "Yes, I do, but in good time. I want to see if she is serious about joining us. After all I can't have a Vasto Lorde level rebelling inside my palace walls." A smirk formed. "It'll cause problems for the numeros."

Gin chuckled a bit at that.

* * *

She awoke with a mental groan, her eyelids heavy and her limbs sluggish. Pushing herself to her feet she continued walking. There was no way she was going to give up. Not yet.

Once again her cloak billowed in the slight breeze, revealing her long slender legs, slim torso, and chest that were completely covered in feathers. The hood was still in place, hanging in front of her face as she downcast her eyes. If this was going to take any longer she would have no choice but to fly. Much to her resentment. Even if she was an avian hollow it didn't mean she liked to fly, it also made her have to take her cloak off which she hated doing. It made her feel exposed.

Sighing she lifted her hood and pulled her cloak off completely. Her face was shrouded by a mask that covered her mouth with a small white beak with a small area of her forehead covered. Running her talons through her shaggy light brown hair, she flexed her wings, slowly opening them until they stood proud behind her.

Taking a start she flapped them in an almost testing manner, and took to the air. Even if she didn't like flying all that much, it did feel good to stretch her wings once in awhile. Weaving in and around the clouds she sped up her pace trying her hardest to get to the palace faster. She just wanted one of those beds she heard about so she could just sleep comfortably for once- well _try_ and sleep peacefully. While she didn't remember her past life, or why she became a hollow in the first place, her friends did. They told her stories of the living world and what their lives were like. True she could always open a garganta and see the world for herself, but she wasn't like those other hollows. She didn't want to scare souls or alert soul reapers of her position. She just didn't want to hurt anybody, she had a heart. Metaphorically of course.

* * *

Gin stared at the screen once more. "I think tha she's pretty serious about joining us. She's even started ta fly."

Aizen stared at the screen. It seemed like she didn't like flying, so perhaps if she resorted to using them then she had to be sure of her decision. "Yes your right. Why don't we go greet her ourselves? It would be much more polite don't you think Gin?"

With a sickeningly brighter smile, "Of course Captain."

* * *

Spirtual pressure... Very strong ones too. The girl stopped as she felt two them flare up not to far ahead of her. Not liking being seen without her cloak, she landed not to far away and slipped it on. Walking ahead she saw the two figures but couldn't make out who they were because of the shadows. When she finally got close enough to them she gasped.

"L-lord Aizen.." She bowed.

Gin frowned. "How come they always adress ya but never me?"

Aizen ignored him and smiled at bowing girl as he waved a hand at her. "That's quite enough child. May I ask what your name is?"

Looking slightly startled she raised her head slowly and pulled her hood down revealing her young face and red eyes. "I don't have a name sir. I was simply called Onee-san by my now…deceased friends."

"I see… Well don't worry, I'll give you a name myself." Her eyes widened."That is if you would like to come back to Las Noches with us." Gin smiled as the girl looked at him, happy to be finally noticed. "Its not often that we run into Vasto Lordes. You would make a great Arrancar, and would be guaranteed a rank in the Espada."

The girl smiled brightly and bowed in front of Aizen and Gin. "I would be honored to return with you Lord Aizen.." Seeing a pout on Gin's face again, "Captain Ichimaru."

"Yes! Someone who knows who I am!" Gin cheered.

"Its settled then. You will come back to Las Noches to become an Espada…Nadia"

She smiled. _Nadia.. I like it._

* * *

_**AN: **__**Okay so yeah if you guys want me to continue this then review review review! :) And if you do want me to continue then say who Nadia should be paired with. Just no Aizen pairings… I don't like Aizen lol. Kay so I'm rambling now… Bye haha.**_

_**-Summerhazel**_


	2. Settling in

The Mysterious Vasto Lorde

_**Well you guys seem to like it so I decided to continue it! Yayyy.. I think.. Lol. Please review or message me about who you think the pairing should be. So yeah. Story time.. (Please excuse my awkwardness… I am a VERY awkward person haha.) Oh and before I forget Gin will be very protective of Nadia, but like in a brotherly way. So yup just a reminder awkward summerhazel is awkward.**_

**EDIT_: CHAPTER REWRITTEN 6/23/13_**

When they arrived at Las Noches the first thing Aizen did was lead her to the throne room and use the Hōgyoku on her. She had to admit it did feel a little painful, but the end result was worth it. While her feathers were gone leaving her naked, she still covered herself with her cloak. No longer did she have wings, talons, or even a beak. She could even feel how much stronger she was than a normal hollow.

Nadia got to her knees and bowed her head staring at Aizens feet. "T-thank you Lord Aizen for this power.. Its like nothing I've ever felt before." She looked back up at him smiling.

He smiled in return and seemed to take in that she was naked because he turned to Gin. "Take her to get some clothes and find her a room. I also would like her to come to the espada meeting later today so be sure to bring her. I have other matters to attend to." He walked off with his attention on the sphere in his hand, the Hōgyoku, and started running his fingers over the ridges.

Gin held his hand out for her and helped her up. Not letting go of her hand, he pulled her along to a room with tons and tons of white clothes with black accents. "Ya can choose anything yah like, but once ya choose something it'll become yer uniform."

Nadia nodded and wandered up and down the aisles of clothes. It felt strangely familiar to her, _Did I like to look at clothes when I was alive?_ She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the perfect outfit. Letting out a small squeal she grabbed it along with, according to her, the 'perfect accessories'.

Chuckling Gin watched as she went into to the bathroom to change, a joyful expression on her face. He drummed his fingers on the counter he was currently sitting at. _I wonder how old she is, she must of died pretty young._ He frowned when he thought of what could of possibly caused this beautiful and obviously very nice girl to turn into a hollow. Hearing the door open he looked over at Nadia, and had to do a double take.

She was no longer in her cloak but a sleeveless, flowing, sheer white dress that stopped mid thigh, with a soft black running along her chest line and bottom of the dress. The pure black boots she wore stopped just above her knees, and the fingerless fishnet gloves she wore stopped in the middle of her forearms. The remaining part of her mask was sitting on top of her short choppy light brown hair like an elegant tiara, the black makeup surrounding her red eyes made them pop, and she wore a silver necklace with a black jewel. Nadia also had her brand new zanpaktuo strapped to her hip with a black sash. She looked expectantly at him, "How does this look?"

Coming out of his stupor he looked up at her baby doll face. "Ya look great, but I must ask. How old are ya? Ya look a little young ta wear something so…revealing." He admitted, scratching his head.

Looking a bit surprised at first, her face fell a little and she shuffled her feet. "Oh I can't really remember but I think I died when I was 18. I also don't think I was a hollow for very long either. Maybe about 5 years."

He was right. She did die young. Nadia only barely had the chance to experience her life before it was taken from her. Gin was certain she had to have been in an accident, or she was maybe even murdered… but he didn't want to think about that. He couldn't imagine what she went through in her life that made her suppress her memories, I mean every other spirit, soul reaper, and hollow could remember their pasts so that must be the problem. Poor girl.

Nadia seeing Gin's grief over her situation laughed nervously. "Oh no don't worry about me I'm fine now! Haha.." Trying to find a way to get over the awkward silence in the air she remembered Aizens orders. "Oh um are you going to show me my room?"

Gin's smile came back full force and latched onto her arm again. "Oh of course. We don't want ta disappoint Lord Aizen now do we?" He didn't give her a chance to reply as he went into a flash step. Surprised and stumbling at first, she caught her footing and used sonido to keep up. Surprisingly she was faster than him.

They finally arrived in a long hallway with three doors. Walking down to the furthest from them Gin opened it for her and ushered her in.

Nadia looked around the room in shock, she opened her mouth but closed it when nothing would come out. The room simply put was amazing. It was a huge and very open space, with a nice sized couch and end tables, a four poster king sized bed, and heck even a bar stocked with sake. Of course most everything was white, but she was oddly okay with it.

"Do ya like yer room Nadia-chan?"

She nodded dumbly then turned around and bowed. "T-thank you so much Captain Ichimaru, you've been so kind to me."

Dismissing her with a wave of his hand he walked inside and plopped down on the couch. "Nahh don't ya worry about it. Yer too sweet not be kind ta. Oh and by the way call me Gin."

Talking for what seemed like hours, but were only thirty short minutes, Gin announced he had to leave but would be back in about three hours to take her to the meeting. Right before he stepped out the door though, Nadia surprised him by giving him a hug.

After Gin left she snooped around her room before eyeing her bed. It looked pretty comfortable… Maybe one little nap wouldn't hurt…

* * *

Gin paced back and forth. Why wasn't she answering her door? Did something happen? Something bad? _Crap did Grimmjow or Nnoitra find out shes here? No… nobody else knows. Maybe Harribel does since her room is also in this hallway but I think that's it._

He suddenly stopped pacing and turned towards the door. _I forgot I have a key…_ He fished it out of his pocket and slowly opened the door to peer around the room. He realized he was worried about nothing, as she was laying wrapped up in her blankets on the huge bed.

He laughed, she looked so innocent for a hollow. Walking towards her he gently shook her awake.

* * *

She faintly felt something shaking her. It kept saying 'Nadia' over and over again. _Who's Na- Oh wait that's me._ Fluttering her eyelids open she saw Gin hovering over her.

"Oh Cap- I mean Gin.. I'm sorry I must have slept longer than I meant to. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper" She said scratching her head.

Chuckling he helped her up. "Don't worry about it. I know yah been braving that desert for awhile, yah deserve a little rest. But right now we need ta get ya ta that meeting."

She nodded and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to look presentable. "So if I become an espada… Who would I replace? I mean there can only be ten.."

"I'm not quite sure yet, we need ta test ya strength. But I don't think ya would be any lower than four. Yah are a Vasto Lorde after all."

Nadia nodded at this and slipped back into her boots and put her zanpakuto back into her sash. _I need to train with it later and learn its name.._

"Okay lets go."

They used flash step and sonido to quickly get to the meeting room. Putting his hands on the doors he looked over at her. "Ya ready?"

Taking a deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever be.."

The doors then opened and all eyes were trained on her and Gin.

* * *

**_Okay so was that any good? I'm also trying to think about who she should replace.. who do you think? My first choice was Baraggan because he's so high up there and because frankly I just can't STAND him lol. Also I still need those pairings people! Please review who you think Nadia should end up with. Ok bye now. Awkward summerhazel says bye. lol_**


	3. NOT A CHAPPIE! Sowwy

**AN:**  
**Hey peeps! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating but I have been really busy with school. Since I do online school I start as soon as I wake up, but lately I've had so much work and then finals to worry about that I don't stop till I go to bed. I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I don't blame you if you get pissed because frankly I hate these things as well… **

**Also since this story actually started out as me just randomly typing... I'm still developing the plot. However I should have the newest chapter up sometime June (...Hopefully..) This will be deleted when the chapter gets posted.**

**My other story "The Trouble Triplets" will have the newest chapter up by next weekend.**

**Once again I'm really sorry! But school is much more important to me.**

**~Summerhazel**


End file.
